


Worlds Collide

by goldgalaxytea



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), サカサマのパテマ | Sakasamo no Patema | Patema Inverted (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, First Meetings, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Other, Patema Inverted AU, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, headcanons, invert, invert reader, inverted gravity, inverted reader, male reader - Freeform, no specific pronouns used for the reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgalaxytea/pseuds/goldgalaxytea
Summary: You live underground in a world made of metal, but things change when you fall into a world of grass and skies where everything is upside down. Luckily for you though, there's someone to help you from falling into the sky.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You, Portia Devorak/Reader, Portia Devorak/You
Kudos: 19





	1. Asra headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently watched Patema Inverted cuz a friend recommended it and omg it's so freaking good!!! Y'all should really watch it, it's amazing!!!

**Asra**

  * He's a part of Aiga but he absolutely **hates** it there.
  * He's a free spirit and that place has way too many strict rules.
  * So he gets in trouble a **lot**.
  * Especially since his parents were also free spirits and raised him as such.
  * It's a shame they weren't here anymore. Things were much better with them around...
  * His favorite time of day is when he doesn't have classes cuz then he gets to roam the grounds however he wants.
  * Yeah it's a limited space with fences keeping anyone from leaving but it's better then nothing.
  * He was out exploring the grounds one night, laying on the grass underneath a tree near the fence, watching the stars shine as he dreamed of a different world. One that wasn't so strict, one where he could be himself, one where-
  * His train of thought is interrupted as a backpack floats past him and gets caught on the top of the fence.
  * He's eyes widen, shining with interest. The backpack was floating! But that was impossible! Unless-
  * The fence rattles as a person climbs up it, except they were upside down!
  * Asra can't stop staring as this strange person continues climbing, before he can think he blurts out
  * "You're an invert!" His voice was full of awe. He's heard of people who's gravity was reversed but he's never seen one before.
  * That startles you out of your concentration, nearly causing you to fall. You blink as you slowly registered who had spoken.
  * Panic consumes you try to quickly climb back the way you came but in your hurry your grip slipped, causing you to fall.
  * A scream ripped through the otherwise quiet night as you fell.
  * Luckily though two arms grabbed yours, stopping your deadly descent.
  * You froze, trapped by the gaze of your savior. He had the most gorgeous purple eyes that almost appeared to glow in the faint light. His white hair was a stark contrast to the surrounding darkness, wild curls freely exploring every direction they could.
  * His was also frozen in place, the sky and stars underneath you made you appear angelic. The exact opposite of what Aiga said inverted were.
  * As his mind drifted so did his grip, you screamed again as you felt yourself falling. He snapped out of it and quickly tightened his grip. You also grabbed onto his arms, making sure you wouldn't slip again.
  * Asra smiled reassuringly at you. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."
  * "T-Thank you." You stuttered. Asra noticed you kept glancing down fearfully.
  * "I'll take you somewhere safe." He started to walk down the hill. Your inverted gravity mixed with his normal gravity made walking awkward.
  * In his attempt to adjust to it he missed a rock in his path. He tripped over it, falling down the hill. You yelped as you felt yourself falling again, grabbing tightly onto the stranger helping you.
  * Asra's eyes screwed shut as he braced for impact. When it never came, he quickly opened them back up.
  * His eyes widened, you both were flying! More accurately you were both falling slowly down the hill due to the combination of your gravity. But it felt just like flying!
  * He let out a happy laugh, enjoying the wind whipping around him. You joined in his laughter, amazed by the sights around you. There wasn't sky or grass where you lived, only rocks and metal.
  * But the beauty of this new world paled in comparison to the person above you. He was strange, able to walk through this world with no fear of falling. But he was also kind. He held onto you tightly, making sure you didn't fall to your doom.
  * Before you knew it he was back on the ground, leading you into a small shed.
  * A relieved sigh left your mouth as your feet finally touched solid ground again.
  * Asra watched you explore the strange upside down building, wonder shining in your eyes as you finally had the chance to take in the strange world you were now in.
  * Asra didn't know anything about you. He didn't know your name, where you lived, what you were like. But he did know one thing.
  * No matter what happens, he'll never let you fall.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Patema Inverted 👁️👄👁️


	2. Nadia headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live underground in a world made of metal, but things change when you fall into a world of grass and skies where everything is upside down. Luckily for you though, there's someone to help you from falling into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently watched Patema Inverted cuz a friend recommended it and omg it's so freaking good!!! Y'all should really watch it, it's amazing!!!

**Nadia**

  * She's a pretty proper woman, but even Aiga is **too** proper for her.
  * There's no room for individuality, everything and everyone is the same.
  * And it's _boring_.
  * But every time she tries to be different she gets in trouble.
  * And so she eventually just stopped trying.
  * Until one night, when she's taking a walk through the land surrounding the school.
  * It was peaceful at night. With no one around criticizing her every move it almost felt like an entirely different world.
  * Her peace was shattered though, as a person screamed
  * "You're upside down!" You shouted, clinging desperately to the fence. Your grip being the only thing keeping you from certain doom.
  * Her eyes widened comically large. In front of her was someone climbing the fence, _upside down_.
  * "You're mistaken. You're the one that's upside down." She pointed out.
  * You just ignored that. "Please help me!" Your hands were getting sweaty, making it harder to hold on.
  * She hesitated a moment too long. Your hands slipped, sending you falling.
  * Nadia reacted quickly though, jumping to grab your hands. But despite her gravity you kept falling.
  * Nadia watched in awe as the world she knew started to drift away. Aiga looked so tiny from within the clouds.
  * As you started to fall you screamed, before quickly remembering your backpack. You shook it off, letting it fall into the sky.
  * The loss of weight caused you both to float back down. As you descended you finally got a good look at the woman that helped you.
  * She was gorgeous, with bright red eyes and pink hair that faded to purple. What was truly stunning was her look of awe as she observed the sky.
  * As her feet touched the ground she turned to you. Upon being caught staring, your face went red and you averted your eyes, staring anywhere but at her.
  * She smiled softly. "Let's take you somewhere you can properly stand."
  * As she walked you held as hard as you could to her arms and she held you just as tight.
  * You approached a small shed and she helped you inside. You sat down, exhausted from holding on for dear life.
  * Nadia just watched you. Curiosity shining in her eyes.
  * You were unlike anyone she's ever met before. You could defy the strict laws of gravity. You were _amazing_.
  * As the night went on the two of you grew closer. You talked and learned about each other's worlds.
  * You told her about your world of rocks and metal. A place so far underground you could never see the sky.
  * She told you about her world, a place that was beautiful yet so cruel to anything that didn't fit their mold.
  * For the first time since her family died she talked about the stress she was constantly under, how unhappy she was with her life, how she longed to be allowed to be herself.
  * It became apparent very quickly how you both didn't belong in either of your worlds. You both wanted to explore and be free, but with the way things were it was practically impossible.
  * The both of you were still awake when the sun started to raise over the horizon. Though neither of you cared as you were too invested in each other"s stories and words.
  * As you told her a story from your childhood, the rising sun illuminated you from behind, making you appear even more out of this world. As she watched and listened, Nadia realized something very important.
  * Aiga was wrong. There was nothing bad about being different.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Patema Inverted 👁️👄👁️


	3. Julian headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live underground in a world made of metal, but things change when you fall into a world of grass and skies where everything is upside down. Luckily for you though, there's someone to help you from falling into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently watched Patema Inverted cuz a friend recommended it and omg it's so freaking good!!! Y'all should really watch it, it's amazing!!!

**Julian**

  * Julian was an outlier in Aiga.
  * He enjoyed dancing while everyone else read books. He wanted to see what was beyond the fence while everyone else wanted to stay where they were.
  * He was just too **rowdy** compared to the others.
  * Sure that got him in quite a large amount of trouble but he was a slippery man and was always able to get away with less severe punishments.
  * Tonight he was going to possibly get in the worst trouble yet. He was going to explore beyond the fence.
  * He stole a backpack full of supplies and was staring down what looked to be a bottomless pit. He swallowed nervously, one wrong step or hand hold and he would fall to his death.
  * That risk wasn't enough to stop him though. With one last look around to make sure no one was about to witness his departure, he descended.
  * As he climbed his full concentration was on making sure he was careful, so he didn't notice you as you came falling up the tunnel towards him.
  * You slammed into him, knocking the breath out of him as the both of you shoot up towards the sky. You desperately clanged to the lanky man as he just stared at you with wide eyes.
  * Slowly the two of you began falling back down. He started to scream before noticing the two of you weren't following at the correct speed. It was slowed down, which was impossible. Unless…
  * As you descended into the depths you came to rest on a ledge, standing perfectly upright as he desperately clung to you.
  * He finally snapped out of his shock.
  * "You're upside down!"
  * You laughed at him.
  * "You're the one on the ceiling!"
  * "Oh...I suppose you're right about that."
  * You finally got a chance to look at the man holding onto you for dear life. His Auburn hair was unruly and covered one of his eyes. The one visible was a lovely shade of grey.
  * As you admired him he did the same to you. His face became quite red from being stared at for so long by such an attractive person. He cleared his throat.
  * "So um...come here often?"
  * You laughed
  * "I live here."
  * "Oh uh yeah... that- um- makes sense."
  * From there you two talked about what led to you meeting and discovering each other's worlds.
  * You both wanted to explore the unknowns of your worlds. Unfortunately you had accidentally fallen on your climb down, but luckily Julian had been there to break your fall and save you from an untimely demise.
  * You thanked him for that while he just blushed and brushed it off saying it was no problem.
  * Then a promise was made, you would show him your world if he showed you his.
  * So as you walked around your city he clung to you. He stared in awe at this new world. You told him all about the people and how the world worked there, about your childhood and life. He listened, hanging onto every word.
  * The people of your city were curious about the upside down man. Everyone watched you walk by. Some kids were even being bold enough to approach and ask the man why he was on the ceiling.
  * He simply smiled and explained it to them. Telling stories about how different his world was as well.
  * You quickly noticed Julian was great with not just stories, but people as well. As he talked more people began to gather. First more kids, but then slowly people of all ages were gathering around.
  * You watched in awe along with the crowd as he recounted his tales. Now you really couldn't wait to see and explore his world.
  * After a while the stories ended and with them the crowd.
  * By the time you finished showing him your world the both of you were exhausted.
  * You both agreed to get some rest and go explore his world after some much needed shut eye.
  * You took him back to your house. He pulled out some blankets and a sleeping mat from his backpack and set up a makeshift bed on your ceiling above you.
  * You both bid each other good night.
  * As he fell asleep he decided that exploring the unknown was the best decision he's ever made.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Patema Inverted 👁️👄👁️


	4. Muriel headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live underground in a world made of metal, but things change when you fall into a world of grass and skies where everything is upside down. Luckily for you though, there's someone to help you from falling into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently watched Patema Inverted cuz a friend recommended it and omg it's so freaking good!!! Y'all should really watch it, it's amazing!!!

**Muriel**

  * Being a part of Aiga wasn't a choice for him.
  * He **hated** the place and everything it stood for.
  * But the one person he cared about was there, so he had no choice but to stay.
  * That doesn't stop him from wandering the grounds at night. Especially along the fence, where he could stare past the metal barrier and imagine how different life could be.
  * He was lost deep in his thoughts when you came climbing down the fence.
  * He didn't notice you, but you certainly noticed the mountain of a man looming in front of you.
  * You stayed still, hoping he wouldn't see you. Once you realized he wasn't paying attention you started to slowly climb back the way you came.
  * Your foot got stuck in the fence so you gently tugged it but it didn't budge.
  * A harder tug was a mistake. Sending you off balance and causing your grip to filter. You started to fall before you quickly grabbed the fence. Which unfortunately resulted in making enough noise to alert the man.
  * Green eyes snapped to yours, both of you frozen, unsure what move to make.
  * You start to panic, fearing for your life.
  * In your hysteria you don't feel your grip loosen until you're free falling into the dark void of the sky.
  * You're jolted as a large hand grabs you, breaking your fall.
  * In blind panic you grab a fistful of his black hair and pull as hard as you can
  * "Let me go!"
  * "No, you'll fall…"
  * His voice is gravely and deep, but it's somehow still very _soft_.
  * You let go of his hair, avoiding making eye contact.
  * "Oh, sorry…um thanks for saving me."
  * He avoids looking at you too, only acknowledging your words with a small nod.
  * You both stand there awkwardly for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. His strong grip holds you steady, but you still clung tightly to him just in case.
  * Finally you broke the silence.
  * “Can you please put me down now?”
  * Muriel blinked, realizing he had been holding you for quite some time now. His face burned red as he helped you back onto the fence.
  * You thanked him but hesitated to leave. You really wanted to see more of this flipped world.
  * “Hey um, Mr. Mountain...could you possibly help me? I want to explore this world but uh everything's upside down. Could you help me not fall? If you don’t want to that's okay! I-”
  * “Sure.”
  * “You’ll help?”
  * “Yes…”
  * “Thank you so much!”
  * He didn’t know why he had agreed to help you. He tended to avoid people whenever he could.
  * Maybe it was because you reminded him of himself. So different and out of place from your surroundings.
  * Maybe it's because he’d feel bad if he let you fall to your death. You were obviously going to explore with or without his help. He figured helping would be the option that let him sleep peacefully at night.
  * He held out his large hands, securing them around your arms. His weight easily stopped the both of you from falling into the sky.
  * You looked so small in comparison to him and the endless sky underneath you.
  * There was fear in your eyes, but also trust. He was taken back by that. He was a stranger, how could you trust him so much? His grip was the only thing between you and certain death.
  * He averted his gaze, too afraid to dive deeper into that.
  * Instead he walked around the grounds, showing you what he could without getting close enough to alert any guards to the invert he was holding.
  * Slowly, he started to look at you more, taking in your appearance and how different your clothes were from his.
  * He also took in your expression. There was still an underlay of fear, but it was taken over by awe and wonder. You were fascinated with this world, it was the opposite of yours.
  * As he watched you he was surprised by the warmth he felt in his chest.
  * Muriel didn’t know when he started to care about you, but he knew he’d do anything to protect you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Patema Inverted 👁️👄👁️


	5. Portia headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live underground in a world made of metal, but things change when you fall into a world of grass and skies where everything is upside down. Luckily for you though, there's someone to help you from falling into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently watched Patema Inverted cuz a friend recommended it and omg it's so freaking good!!! Y'all should really watch it, it's amazing!!!

**Portia**

  * Portia was many things. Adventurous, mischievous, unique. She was everything Aiga **hated**.
  * And so she decided to leave the place behind for good.
  * Though the only other place there was to go was over the cliffs.
  * They were blocked by a fence but barriers had never stopped her before.
  * So she packed any supplies she could get her hands on and sneaked out under the cover of darkness.
  * Her climb was difficult, every step careful as she tried her best not to fall.
  * She didn’t make it far before something hit her, knocking her off the cliff’s rocky wall.
  * She screamed in horror, in response someone else screamed and latched onto her. Startled she lashed out, trying to push whatever it was off of her.
  * You were drowning in a sea of orange while you plummeted to your death.
  * Not a good combination.
  * You quickly freed yourself, noticing who the curly mess of hair belonged to. A stunning woman with vibrant blue eyes.
  * Her face was twisted in terror and with a start you realized the situation. You both were falling. Or more accurately, you were going up. The opposite of a few moments ago when you were falling to your doom. The woman you were clinging to was the one falling. Your eyes widened, she was upside down!
  * Luckily the opposite gravity evened things out, causing you to fall at a slower rate. You pointed that out to the screaming woman.
  * “It’s okay! We’re not gonna die! Look!”
  * Somehow you managed to convince the frightened redhead to open her eyes. They widened in shock and amazement. It felt like she was flying!
  * You in the beautiful sight of her excited laughter. Her curls framing her face like a beautiful fire.
  * You were so distracted you didn’t notice the walkway quickly approaching.
  * _Bonk_
  * Ow!” You grabbed your head.
  * “Oh my gosh! Are you okay?” The woman moved her hands to your head, gently rubbing and trying to soothe the pain.
  * It certainly helped. And her hands felt very nice...your face burned red.
  * “Ah thank you, I’m fine!” You pointedly turn away from her and grab the walkway, pulling yourself up along with her. You stood upright now while she was the one clinging to you.
  * You smiled reassuringly at her. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall!”
  * She smiled back. “Thank you!”
  * You took her with you to your city. She was shocked to view an entire world from upside down. It was strange but it was so cool!
  * You showed her around, introducing her to anyone curious enough to approach, telling her stories from your childhood.
  * Even though she stuck out like a sore thumb in the flipper world, she loved it there!
  * It was definitely better than where she had come from…
  * And you were there too! An amazing person that was kind enough to introduce her to your world!
  * Eventually though, you started talking about your interest in her world.
  * How you were going to explore it when you had accidentally fallen and crashed into her.
  * It was very lucky for both of them that they decided to adventure into the unknown at the same time!
  * You started asking questions about her world and life, which she happily answered. Loving the look of wonder on your face.
  * Her own turned nearly as fiery as her hair as you smiled at her.
  * Portia hated the thought of returning to her world, but she wouldn't mind temporarily going back just for you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Patema Inverted 👁️👄👁️


	6. Lucio headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live underground in a world made of metal, but things change when you fall into a world of grass and skies where everything is upside down. Luckily for you though, there's someone to help you from falling into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently watched Patema Inverted cuz a friend recommended it and omg it's so freaking good!!! Y'all should really watch it, it's amazing!!!

**Lucio**

  * Aiga **loved** Lucio. His parents were in charge, so everyone respected and feared him.
  * They all were forced to do whatever he wanted, too afraid of what would happen to them if they didn’t.
  * Essentially he was a _brat_.
  * An extremely powerful brat that no one could defy. 
  * Which is why he was roaming the grounds at night.
  * Technically you weren’t supposed to, especially near the fence. But he enjoyed the fact that no one could tell him no.
  * As he walked, a person came crawling up the fence. _Upside down_.
  * He stopped, never having seen an invert before but he’s certainly heard a lot about them.
  * Before you noticed him he grabbed your arms, ripping you off the fence and dangling you above the endless sky with a loose grip.
  * “Look what _trash_ I found.” He snarled.
  * You screamed but he tsked.
  * “Stop screaming or I’ll drop you right here and now.”
  * You quickly shut your mouth.
  * He observed you, other than being upside down you looked normal. Not at all like the filthy sinners he’s parents described them as.”
  * “Why are you here?” He questioned. You didn’t answer, still staring in shock at the upside down person standing before you.
  * Lucio smirked “Like what you see?”
  * “You’re upside down!”
  * Lucio pouted. You should be impressed by his looks, not his gravity.
  * “Says the one I’m stopping from falling into the sky.”
  * You laughed “Well, you got me there!”
  * He stared at you, confusion painting his features. You shouldn’t be nice or cute or making jokes, you’re an _invert_. You should be a terrible person. Someone so bad that the earth itself is trying to get rid of you by making you fall into the sky.
  * Lucio’s entire world is being turned upside down, thankfully not literally.
  * Without a word he walked off, dragging you with him.
  * “Wait! Stop! Where are you taking me?”
  * He didn’t answer, mind racing as he rethought everything he’s been told.
  * If his parents were wrong about inverts...what else were they wrong about?
  * He took you to a shed where you could stand properly, which you thanked him for. Relieved to be able to stand properly again.
  * After some silence he started asking you about your world, your life, anything he could ask about.
  * You said you’d answer any of his questions if he’d answer yours.
  * It was a deal.
  * As the two of you talked he discovered how shockingly similar inverts were to the people of his world.
  * The only real difference was which way their gravity was...
  * Lucio realized in shock, he had been very wrong about inverts.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Patema Inverted 👁️👄👁️


End file.
